Drabel HoMin Day
by HoMin 'eL
Summary: Kumpulan drabel HoMin Pairing: Yunho X Changmin. drabel 4 "Hyumng kita ini apa?" drabel 5 "Setia" author balik dari masa HIATUS yang mencekam! check this nista out!
1. Chapter 1

**~Drabel HoMin Day~**

**Kumpulan drabel HoMin **

**Genre: forever Fluf**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Yunho X Changmin**

**Fanfic ini untuk teman Saya author Ela-ela Changminie.**

**Babe I love u let's be strong together. And loving TVXQ Yunho and Changmin.**

**Drable 1 **

**-Gara- Gara jung Yunho-**

Apartemen itu lenggang hanya temaram lampu neon yang menerangi ruang tamu, TV flat besar itu menyala tanpa ada yang melihat.

"Hyung, sudah ku bilang, kalau kau merasa tidak enak dengan tubuhmu, kau harus segera meminta break" suara sang penghuni mulai terdengar dari arah dapur. iPhone miliknya menempel di telinga ditahan oleh tanagn kirinya yang letik, tangan kanannya memegang secangkir coklat panas. Ah… mungkin itulah alasanya mengapa TV nya menyala sendiri tanpa ada yang menonton, ternyata sang peghuni sedang ke dapur sejenak untuk membuat penghangat tubuhnya. Melihat ini masih dalam musim dingin yang mencekam.

Bruk

Pantanya terjun menyentuh sofa berwarna hijau itu, sebenarnya dia tidak suka, tapi… mau bagaimana lagi, sofa warna hijau itu kesukaan seseorang yang penting baginya. Dan orang itu, adalah orang yang sedang di teleponnya saat ini.

"Ya ya ya… Hyung dan kau tetap tidak mendengarkan ucapanku" serunya sambil menyesap hangat coklat panas di cangkir indahnya. Cangkir itu berwarna ungu dan hijau dengan motif bunga matahari di kedua sisinya. Dan itu adalah cangkir couple yang di belinya di Spanyol dengan orang terkasihnya itu.

"Hahh.. yasudahlah , kau nanti mau pulang kemana?" Tanyanya. Sepertinya ia sudah jengah berdebat dengan lawan bicaranya itu. Dia terlalu professional. Professional dalam segala hal. Bahkan , dia heran apa sekarang ia seding berbicara dengan Jung Yunho atau dengan Baek Do Hoon.

"…" Ia tersenyum manis saat mendengar ucapan dari lawan bicaranya. Senyumannya manis sekali. Senyum yang selalu di rindukan oleh sang belahan jiwa.

"Ya hyung… aku tahu. Aku akan menunggumu" balasnya sebelum akhirnya menutup saluran telephone. Senyum bahagia itu tak kunjung hilang dari bibir manisnya. Ia melanjutkan acara menyesap Coklatnya. Senyumnya masih tetap bertengger disana. Dan dia mengingat lagi, ucapan sang kekasih beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Changdolah.. memang dimana lagi rumahku? Kenapa masih bertanya mau pulang kemana? Bukankah aku sedang bicara dengan rumah ku? Tujuanku? Hmm?... ketahuilah.. aku mencintaimu.. sangat sangat mencintaimu"

Changmin makin melebarkan senyum indahnya, hanya mengingat saja membuat hatinya makin tak karuan. Dan dia heran dengan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tersenyum indah begini, sedangkan acara di TV sedang menampilkan adegan **Pembunuhan**.

.

Gara-Gara Jung Yunho sekarang dia terlihat seperti Psikopat. Tersenyum saat melihat pembunuhan.

.

"Sialan kau jung yunho.." Gumamnya pelan, namun …

senyum itu tak kunjung hilang…

"Aku juga mencintaimu" lirih ucapanya.

**Drabel 1 End**

**~Drabel HoMin Day~**

**Drabel 2**

**-Diary –**

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di Sofa ungu milik Jung Yunho. Yah.. kini Yunho dan Changmin Sedang ada di apatemen sang leader U-Know yunho.

"Changdolah~"

Sang leader memanggil member Satu-satunya itu, yang kini sedang bermain dengan PSPnya. Pemuda yang di panggil tidak menjawab, bergumam pun tidak. Ah.. mungkin dia sedang tidak dalam mood di panggil Changdolah. Marahkah? Pikira yunho.

"Changmin-ah…" Yunho mengganti panggilan sang kekasih.

"Hmm" hanya gumaman kecil, Yunho tersenyum akhirnya mendapat respon. Walau hanya gumaman merdu itu.

"Kemarin… aku melihat sesuatu" Yunho berucap lagi, berharap bisa membuat sang kekasih penasaran, namun.. Nihil. Pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu malah makin tenggelam dengan permainanya.

"Sesuatu itu berwarna hijau dan ungu" ucap yunho lagi tidak menyerah, Yunho tersenyum ketika ,melihat sang maknae terkasih menggunakan sudut matanya untuk melirik dirinya. Namun tak lama, mata indah bak permata itu kembali teralih pada layar PSP yang lebih menarik baginya.

Yunho mendesah. Yah wajar, mana mungkin sang kekasih tertarik dengan topik ini. Mengingat begitu banyak benda berwarna Hijau dan ungu yang mereka miliki. Warna Hijau kesukaan Yunho dan Ungu kesukaan Changmin.

"aku menemukan secara tidak sengaja di… laci nomor 3 di kamar mu…" ucap yunho lirih di akhir kalimatnya. Dan sukses. Kini Changmin menatap yunho horor. Tatapan bambi itu menusuk permata yunho. Dan saat bibir sintal itu terbuka hendak meneriakan sesuatu. Yunho terlebih dahulu memeluknya erat. Dan berbisik di telinga sang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu…"

Wajah Changmin merah padam, perasaanya penuh, penuh dengan cinta yunho. Dia menjatuhkan PSPnya dan kedua tangan merambat ku pungung yunho. Mencengkeram switer sang kekasih erat dan meneggelamkan wajah bersemunya ke dalam bahu sang kekasih…

Sebenarnya dia ingin marah pada Yunho karena sudah berani membuka-buka Diarynya… Changmin makin penuh saat Yunho masih saja membisikan kata "Aku mencintaimu" di telinganya. Dan dia malu luar biasa ketika ia mengingat apa yang dia tulis diarynya.

_**XX, XX, 2013**_

_**Hei Jung Yunho. Sudah puas dapat adegan Ciuman mu huh? Habis dapat adegan Ciuman dengan So-ae –ssi kau tidak mau pulang ke apartemen ku? Apa segitu tidak inginya kau menciumku setelahnya? Huhh! jangan harap kau bisa menciumku lagi setelah ini. Jadwal kita yang berbenturan sudah membuat ku gila. Dan apa ? saat aku libur kau malah… kau Malah tidak datang! aku tidak mau di bilang possessive. Tapi kau tahu kan. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak mau tahu jung Yunho bodoh! Saat bertemu kau harus mengucapkan cinta 1000 kali kepdaku!. Aku benci kau Baek Do Hoon!**_

"Changdolah… apa tadi sudah 1000 kali?" Tanya yunho sambil menempelkan dahinya pada sang kekasih. Yang kini mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan senyum.

"Baek Do Hoon bodoh" ucap Changmin. Dan senyumnya lolos. Dia tidak tahan. Terlalu bahagia.

"Aku bukan Baek Do Hoon" ucap yunho sambil menggesekan hidungnya pada milik changmin

"Mnnhh" desahan itu lolos saat Yunho melumat kecil bibir changmin. Melepasnya sebentar hanyak untuk melihat wajah Changmin yang kini makin merah padam. Yunho tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Diary changmin sangat bermanfaat ternyata.

**Drabel 2 end**

**Drabel 3 (drabel sumbangan)**

**-Kopi Asin- (AU A.K.A not TVXQ seting)**

Cast: Jung Yunho..Shim  
Changmin. Taemin (shinne)

Pairing: Homin

Author: Shi Rya yangminie ( di remake dari buku humor )

Sedikit perubahan oleh HoMin'eL

genre: Romantis, alwaysfluff, bit humor

Taemin P.O.V

Ini adalah kisah cinta antara kakek Yunho dan Kakek Changmin. Mendengar kisah cinta mereka, aku menyadari ternyata cinta sejati itu memang ada. Dan ingin segera kulupakan sakit hatiku karena kisah cintaku sendiri yang buruk. Semoga cerita ini bisa menyembuhkan kekecewaan akan cintaku saat ini.

Kakek Changmin popular sebagai Namja termanis di kotanya saat itu. Banyak pemuda dan wanita yang menaruh hati pada Kakek Changmin dan bersedia memberikan cintanya. Mulai dari yang tampan,cantik hingga yang kaya. Mereka semua berusaha menarik perhatian Kakek Changmin, tetapi Kakek Changmin tak pernah tertarik pada semua pemuda dan wanita itu. Hingga suatu saat Kakek Changmin bertemu Kakek Yunho di sebuah pesta. Kakek Yunho adalah pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja. Cukup tampan, dan tidak kaya. Hari itu ia mengumpulkan semua keberanian dirinya untuk menyapa Kakek Changmin. Mengajaknya sekedar menikmati secangkir kopi di sebuah coffee shop di ujung kota. Entah mengapa Kakek Changmin mengiyakan ajakannya. Berharap segera keluar dari hiruk pikuk pesta. Di sana mereka duduk berhadapan, dengan wajah cemas kakek Yunho berharap bisa berbincang banyak dengan Kakek Changmin, yang saat itu cuek dan tak terlihat tertarik sama sekali. Kata Kakek Changmin sih, ia menerima ajakan kakek Yunho karena telah merasa bosan dengan pesta tersebut. Kakek Changmin menggunakan alasan kakek Yunho agar ia bisa pergi dan segera pulang.

Di tengah perbincangan yang membisu, kakek Yunho memanggil pelayan coffee shop tersebut.

"Pak, bolehkah aku meminta sedikit garam untuk dimasukkan pada kopi ini?" Semua orang yang ada di sekitar kakek Yunho dan Kakek Changmin keheranan. Untuk apa garam dimasukkan ke dalam secangkir kopi? Hal tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Kakek Changmin.

"Untuk apa kau menaruh garam di dalam kopimu?" tanya Kakek Changmin

"Oh... ini hanya sebuah kebiasaan lama ayahku. Dulu aku tinggal di sebuah desa dekat pesisir pantai. Di sana kami biasa menambah garam pada kopi agar tetap ingat padalaut, tempattinggal kami. Dan,hari ini aku rindukampung halamanku. Aku juga rindu pada orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal. Agar aku tak lupa akan mereka, aku terbiasa menaruh garam di dalam kopiku," tutur kakek Yunho.

Kakek Changmin pun merasatersentuh. Tak pernah ditemui pemuda semanis kakek Yunho. Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu pergi berkencan dan bercerita panjang lebar. akhirnya menikah. Hidup bahagia, hingga punya banyak anak dan cucu.

Suatu hari, di ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-50, kakek Yunho akhirnya menghembuskan  
nafas terakhirnya.

Di sebuah kotak berisi perhiasan kado ulang tahun pernikahan, ditinggalkannya secarik surat untuk Kakek Changmin. Mata Kakek Changmin sudah kurang awas untuk membaca, maka ia memintaku untuk membacanya. Kira- kira beginilah isi surat itu...

¤¤¤  
_**Changmin yang terkasih, Aku meminta maaf akan sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar, yang pernah kulakukan sepanjang hidupku. **_

_**Aku menyimpan sebuah kebohongan besar selama ini. **_

_**Ingatkah saat aku mengajakmu ke coffee shop hari itu? Saat itu aku sangat gugup sekali. **_

_**Saking gugupnya aku ingin meminta tambahan gula untuk kopiku. **_

_**Namun, entah kenapa yang terucap adalah aku meminta garam.**_

_**Aku tak ingin terlihat konyol di depanmu. **_

_**Dan akhirnya aku mengarang cerita itu.**_

_**Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. **_

_**Kau terlihat begitu cantik dan sempurna, hingga aku tak ingin melepaskanmu.**_

_**Tetapi, percayalah sayang... bahwa sepanjang hidupku aku sangat mencintaimu. **_

_**Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu.**_

_**Sehingga sekalipun setiap pagi kau buatkan kopi asin itu, semua selalu terasa manis karenamu. **_

_**Jujur saja, kau mungkin tak akan suka rasanya, karena sebenarnya rasanya sungguh tidak enak. **_

_**Changmin, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.**_

_**Sangat sangat mencintaimu…**_

_**Yunho  
**_¤¤¤

Air mata Kakek Changmin pun turun membasahi pipinya. Ia sadar betapa besarnya cinta kakek Yunho padanya. Sejak saat itupun ia selalu menambahkangaram di dalam kopinya. Setiap kali ada orang yang bertanya bagaimanakah rasa kopi bila ditambah garam, ia akan menjawabnya

"Rasanya manis  
sekali "...

END...

**Semoga ini bisa menghibar reader sekalian terutama teman saya. ELa Ela Changminie.**

**Ayo cintai HoMin Sama-sama! Tanpa peduli yang lain. Aku mencintai kalian semua!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Drabel HoMin Day~

Kumpulan drabel HoMin

Genre: forever Fluf

Rate: T

CHara: Yunho & Changmin

**Drabel 4**

**Hyung, kita ini apa?**

**Seting:TVXQ**

Changmin melihat layar HPnya, lalu mengumbar senyum sinisnya yang sangat khas itu. Dia melihat para fansnya yang sedang beradu argumen tentang hubungannya dengan sang leader dan satu-satunya bandmatenya dalam grub duo TVXQ itu.

"A: Changmin-sama dan Yunho hyung pasti mereka sudah berpacaran lama. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana mereka saling memandang? Orang buta saja pasti tahu"

"B: Kau itu terlalu sering berkhayal, sudah jelas mereka hanya sekedar kakak- adik. Changmin pernah bilang kalau dia hanya menganggap yunho kakaknya kan? Dia mencintai yunho hanya sebagai kakaknya."

"C: lalu, bagaimana dengan Yunho yang seringkali memanggil Changmin itu instrinya? Yunho juga tak jarang bilang hal-hal memalukan seperti 'aku mencintai changmin' di depan publik. Kau tidak pernah baca interview mereka di majalah EL-SOL dan lainya yah?"

"B:errrrrr… kalau itu sih… ah! Mungkin saja Yunho memang mencintai Changmin sebagai kekasihnya. Namun Changmin tidak. Dia kan straight!"

"A: mana mungkin orang bisa straight kalau hidup selama sepuluh tahun lebih dengan seorang seperti Yunho hyung"

"D: heiii~ kau . kau berbicara seolah Yunho Hyung itu virus Gay saja."

"A,B,C: ….."

" C: sudahlah. Sudah jelas mereka itu saling mencintai. Mungkin kalian tidak percaya, namun aku sudah mengikuti mereka dari jaman mereka berlima dulu. Jadi kalian tidak akan tahu"

"B:aku juga mengikuti mereka dari jaman berlima dulu! dan aku yakin mereka itu hanya brotherhood"

"A: apa brotherhood itu, kau akan selalu menjilat bibirmu sensual ketika kau melihat adikmu sedang berbicara? Apa brotherhood itu kau akan bilang kalau adikmu itu istrimu? Apa brotherhood itu kau bakal mengoda kakak mu dengan menyelipkan sebagian rambut ke belakang telingamu dan berkeling genit ke arah kakakmu? "

"B: ya tentu saja tidak, kau ini terlalu banyak membaca fanfiction! "

"C: aku ragu kau benar-benar telah mengikuti mereka dari awal.. bahkan kau tidak tahu kebiasaan Yunho yang suka menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat changmin berbicara."

"D: sudah sudah… apapun hubungan mereka , itu tidak masalah buat kita kan? ^_^"

"A,B,C: TENTU SAJA MASALAH!"

"D: T^T… (aku tidak akan ikut bicara)

Pip

Changmin mematikan HPnya dan melmparnya kemeja

"Hahh…"

Changmin mendesah. Lalu mengambil cangkir kopinya, lalu menyesap cafeinnya pelan. Sambil menikmati sensasi pahit dan manis di lidahnya. Changmin berfikir.

'_Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu hubunganku dengan Yunho, kalau aku sendiri saja tidak tahu kita ini apa' _dengan itu dia hanya tersenyum remeh. Di tunjukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa?"

Yunho muncul dan mengucapkan kata singkat itu. 'Kenapa' walau singkat, Changmin tahu terdapat kepedulian yang besar disana.

Mereka memang jarang berbicara. Karena saat ini hubungan mereka bahkan sudah sampai tahap - sudah mengerti satu sama lain hanya lewat pandangan mata –

"Tidak apa-apa"

Jawab Changmin tak kalah singkat. Yunho yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Mengambil Cangkir di tangan Changmin, lalu memutarnya untuk menemukan dimana bekas bibir Changmin tadi. Lalu saat berhasil menemukanya, dia akan menyesap kopi itu tepat di tempat bibir changmin pernah mendarat.

Yunho itu… suka hal-hal bodoh seperti itu.

Changmin tersenyum melihatnya, dan bergumam.. "Pabbo" di sela tawa ringanya

Hening merengkuh mereka kini. Sesekali Yunho tertawa melihat acara di TV yang menurut Changmin sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Yunho…"

Changmin memanggil leadernya. Informasi saja Changmin memang jarang sekali memanggilnya 'Hyung'. Kecuali kalau ada maunya saja. Waktu interview misalanya. Changmin akan memanggilnya 'Hyung' agar Yunho menyerah. Dan akhirnya berteman dengan mic dan MC. Dan sialnya, Yunho memang lemah ketika Changmin memanggilnya 'Hyung'

"Hm"

Jawab Yunho. Tanpa melihat kearah Changmin. Meraka sudah biasa seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya… kita ini apa?"

Ucap Changmin, Tanpa repot untuk melihat kearah Yunho. Dan pertanyaan Changmin sukses membuat Yunho memandangnya. Namun tak lama, wajah kaget Yunho memudar dan di gantikan dengan wajah rileks, tak luput senyum manis itu menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar TV yang mungkin kini lebih menarik banginya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Ucap Yunho

"Hanya penasaran"

Jawab Changmin. Yah… sebelumnya mereka memang tidak pernah membahas masalah ini. Entah takut, enta tidak siap, entah terlalu naif, mereka tidak tahu. Mereka hanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

"Menurutmu, apa?"

Kini malah Yunho bertanya balik kepada Changmin. Changmin memandangnya tajam. Dia paling tidak suka di permainkan.

"Tidak tahu, dan karena itu aku bertanya padamu bodoh!"

Ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, tak luput matanya yang sedikit membelalak. Tanda dia kesal.

"Apa itu penting kita ini apa?"

Tanya Yunho lagi, dan senyumnya masih tidak hilang. Changmin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa kalau kita kita berlabel kekasih, maka itu bisa merubah sesuatu? Apa itu bisa merubah masa depan? Apa itu… bisa merubah takdir? Lalu apabila kita ini hanya berlabel 'Hanya Teman' atau 'Hanya Kakak-adik' lantas aku akan berhenti berhenti melakukan hal ini?"

"Mnnh-"

Yunho menciumnya. Dengan lumatan kecil. Lalu melepasnya

"Dan kalau kita ini hanya berlabelkan 'Bandmate'… kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja seperti yang lainya"

Yuho berhenti berbicara mata elangnya menusuk changmin. Nafas Changmin memberat. Sesak rasanya mendengar itu semua dari yunho. Mereka lebih dari bandmate karena Changmin tidak meninggalkan Yunho. Mereka lebih dari teman ataupun kakak adik, karena ribuan kali mereka berbagi ciuman,lumatan dan pelukan. Walau mereka tidak pernah melakukan SEX! Karena demi tuhan mereka berdua adalah straight dan pecinta Wanita.

Namun…

Mereka bukan juga kekasih, karena menjadi sepasang kekasih tidak akan merubah apapaun. Suatu saat mereka akan menemukan pasangan hidup mereka masing-masing. Dan juga anak impian…

Menjadi sepasang kekasih hanya akan menyakiti keduanya kelak.

Dan itulah mereka. Hub yang tak bisa di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Namun mengerti satu sama lain lebih dari apapun juga di dunia ini.

"Ya hyung… kau tidak perlu secerewet itu kan"

Kini Changmin membalas dengan sarkasmenya yang khas. Namun juga senyum manis itu.

Yunho tersenyum, sangat lega. Lalu mengusap surai Changmin yang lembut…

"Hehe.. kau memanggilku hyung"

Jawab yunho bodoh.

"Aku ingin puding melon, dengan saus vanilla yang ada di toko depan perempatan kedua dari sini"

Ucap Changmin Sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Hahhh.. pada akhirnya cuman ada maunya"

Ucap Yunho tersenyum miris. sambil memperhatikan punggung kokoh Changmin yang berlalu.

'Asal masih bisa bersama… aku tidak khawatir tentang apapun '

batin yunho…

**Drabel 4 End**

**.**

**Drabel 5 **

** A**

**Seting: non-TVXQ**

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Changmin di ambang pintu apartemenya hanya untuk disuguhi senyum bodoh Yunho yang menenteng dua plastic bag penuh berisi ramen instan.

"Ramen?"

Ucap Yungo sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan mengoyang-goyangkan plastic bag di tanganya

"Kau kesini hanya untuk mebawa **sampah** itu?... pulanglah"

BRAK!

Changmin menbanting pintu. Yunho menelan Ludah. 'susah sekali' batinya

TING TONG

Bel berbunyi lagi. Changmin mendesah keras lalu membukanya lagi.

"Ssshhh apa lagi sih?!"

"Changmin-ah aku minta maaf" ucap Yunho cepat. Dengan matanya yang sedikit berair. Biasanya Changmin tidak tahan dengan yang seperti itu.

"Ku maafkan!"

balas Changmin dengan sangat sinis dan matanya yang melotot. Changmin hendak menutup pintu lagi, namun Yunho buru buru menahanya. Merelakan kakinya terjepit oleh pintu

"Apa lagi!"

"Aku- aku sungguh sungguh minta maaf min. aku janji akan **setia** padamu dan ak– "

"JUNG!"

Yunho terdiam…

Mereka saling menatap. Dengan posisisi paling akward sedunia.

"Chang-"

"Kau bodoh! kau tahu itu kan?!"

"Ermmhh yahh.."

Yunho tak rela, karena dia merasa tidak bodoh.

"JAWAB YANG JELAS JUNG! KAU ITU BODOHKAN!"

Yunho hanya diam..

"JUNG!-"

"IYA AKU BODOH! DAN BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMA AYAHKU! SHIM CHANGMIN! "

Mereka berdua terdiam. Teriakan Yunho sangat dahsyat

Hening…

Hening di posisi yang aneh

Changmin melepas tangannya pada ganggang pintu. Menegapkan badanya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Begitu pun dengan Yunho, kakinya yang terjepit bahkan sudah tidak terasa sakit. Kini malah senyum bodohnya cepat sekali terbentuk di bibir sexynya itu.

'apa dia memaafkanku' bating Yunho girang

Changmin tak berkata apa-apa lalu dia melangkah masuk meninggalkan Yunho. Namun langkahnya sempat terhenti.

"Mengulanginya sekali lagi, kupotong kemaluanmu"

Ucap Changmin Horor

GLUP

Yunho menelan ludahnya paksa. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah tampanya.

"i… iya"

Lalu Changmin berlalu.

"Fiuhhh~ akhirnya tertolong juga" ucap yunho sambil mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat.

Pip pip

Yunho menerima SmS

.

From: xxx8773947xx

sayang~~ aku sungguh merindukanmu~

Aku tunggu di tempat biasa sayang~

Aku sungguh tidak tahan~

19.30 dan kau tak boleh telat #wink

I Love u~

Ur love

.

Yunho menyeringai menerima pesan itu. Tak lupa menghapusnya agak tidak meninggalkan jejak.

Damn… dia memang bajingan.

'_Maaf min… setia itu Selingkuh Tida Akhir bukan?' _

Ucapnya dalam hati.

'Kau memang bajingan yang setia, Jung Yunho'

Kini suara ini datang dari dalam hati Changmin.

Lalau dia mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

.

To: xxx8773947xx

Kalau kau kau bertemu Yunho jam 19.30

maka aku akan ke tempatmu jama 15.30

aku rasa aku rasa 4 jam cukup membuatmu

pingsan dan tak kuat melayani Yunho.

.

Sent

.

Pip pip

.

From: xxx8773947xx

Changmin kau memang favoritku!

Aku menunggumu. Aku tidak tahan ingin di cambuk oleh mu

Ur love

.

Delete

.

"Dasar pelacur" ucap Changmin sinis

"Siapa yang pelacur min"

Tanya yunho lucu sambil meletakan kantong plastic di atas conter.

"Kau, siapa lagi memang"

Ucap Changmin dengan tawa ringannya. Dan menghampiri Yunho yang menyeduh ramen instan.

"Ahh~~ manis sekali pacar sang pelacur ini. Heheh"

Yunho malah terseyuim girang dan mencubit pipi changmin.

'Syukurlah Yunho itu bodoh'

Batin Changmin.

**Drabel 5 End**

Gimana? Setelah author kampret ini hiatus sebegitu lama.. dan kembali dengan drabel fic yang masakalah nistanya. ~~

Huhuuhuu~ U,U~ eL sungguh tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi~~

Ku lari kehutan~~ ketemu hoMin~

Ku lari kelaut ketemu HoMin~~ |  
ku lari ke JAMBAN sialnya Ketemu HoMin lagi~ T^T

HoMin emang pasangan Jamban~  
#digebukin

Udah udah REVIEW ajah yah please.  
yang gak review eL sumpahin gak bisa boker LOL!

EL


End file.
